ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle to Save Wikia/The Evil Plan
in on the BTFF home page near the recent activity. It shows Weegee and Ancy talking to each other. Weegee: I need your help Ancy: I don't do favors. I kill Weegee a sarcastic tone: Really! Come on. I need you to help me. Ancy: I suppose. What do you need? Weegee: I need you to round-up some evil users. We're going to something really evil. Ancy: And what's that? Weegee: We're going to... ???: No so fast! Ancy and Weegee: You! Tank: Yes, Me! The greatest hero on this wiki! jumps down from the featured pages and freezes Ancy. Weegee then jumps up onto the featured pages and piledrives Tank. He sends magic charm at Tank that knocks him away. Weegee runs over to Ancy and unfreees him. Tank gets up and slaps his Omnitrix, transforming into Rath! Rath (Tank): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING PAPERLUIGI TTYD AND ANCIENTMINISTERZ, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEARTS OUT AND THEN EAT THEM, BECAUSE RATH THINKS THEY WOULD TASTE REALLY GOOD. RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [He runs up to Weegee who sidesteps and then teleports into another dimension, only to appear right where take is about to fall. He punches Tank back up into the air, who is then rescued by Rex who has built his Hoverboard. The heroes safely lan on the ground, but before they can regroup, Ancy runs up to them, picks, them up, and throw them into the search bar, sending them off to a random page. Ancy: So, what was it that you wanted? Weegee: Ah, yes! I wanted you to kidnap... ???: Wait! No! Ancy: Oh come on! Not you! ???: Can't we just talk this out? Ancy: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You! Bink! Bink: Wait, I don't want to fight. I want to talk Weegee: Well, we don't. Now be gone! Bink: Wait! Please, give me one minute! Weegee: 60 seconds. 59. 58. Bink: OK, OK. Fine I'm going. You guys don't have to be evil, why can't you just be good guys. It would be so much easier. For both of us you know. Why, please? I feel like I'm repeating myself but what are you guys doing anyway. Weegee: I'll tell you if no one else interupts. We're going to... Ancy: WAIT! Sorry! Weegee: We're going to as if thinking is going to interupted, then breathes a sigh of relief kidnap King Wiki Bink: What? Weegee: Oh, and by the way, you're time is up. ???: WEEGEE! SHUT UP AND DIE! Bink: Omi? Omi: Yes, Omi. Not let's fight these creeps. Ancy: Are you calling me a creep? pauses Don't answer that. Omi: OK, let's do this. a laser at Weegee, who knocks it away with a magic charm. Ancy then tramples over Omi while Bink activates her Bird Wings and flies over to protect Omi. Weegee: Sorry Ancy but I must be going now. Ancy still on top of Omi and stuggling with Bink: Where? Weegee: To King Wiki's page. Ancy: Wait can't we go together? I mean, can't you help me. Weegee: Ancy come over here runs up to Weegee, leaving Omi and Bink on the other side of the room. Remember what you said earlier? Ancy: No! Why would I? Weegee: I don't do favors! I kill! his fingers and Omi and Bink get trapped in a giant sphere, which ten has several tiny explosions inside. Ancy: You killed them? Weegee: Of course, what else do you expect me to do? Invite them to my user page to have some tea and crumpets? Ancy: Oh, Okay. Weegee: Don't worry, they will be revived automatically on their user page. The only way to permanently kill someone is to destroy there user page. Ancy: Oh, Okay! Weegee: Now let's go to that King Wiki page. goes up to the search bar and teleports himself to the King Wiki page. King Wiki: Who goes there! Weegee: I go here! No, time to become a very, very bad king. his fingers and a blueish-green crystal appears. Ancy: The Crystal of Infinate Power! Where did you get that? Weegee: Let's just say I have my sources. Now, King, face my power. grabs the crystal and thrusts it into the King's chest. The king goes through a transformation and all of the sudden becomes evil and full of anger. The crystal also becomes hidden behind his chest armor. King Wiki: Weegee, Ancy to me. No one, and I mean no one, can stop us now. three villains take a moment to share an evil laugh. Category:The Battle to Save Wikia Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Movies